


We Call It Kisses Boys

by TomatoBash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angstyness abound, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBash/pseuds/TomatoBash
Summary: In retrospect, he should have just ignored the stupid attic.





	We Call It Kisses Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I posted this like a year or so ago, then after like a month I deleted it. I also deleted my account and there are perfectly good reasons for it, reasons that I can not, unfortunately, reveal. It was a personal choice made under a heavy situation, that much I can say. But don't worry! I have decided to bring this back in light of more recent happy times that have made their way into my life. So enjoy and have a happy summer! :3

Six years, six summers, and numerous adventures. That’s how long it was since Bill Cipher stood at the top and threatened to flip their world upside down. It was exactly three years and five months since Soos and Wendy found his stone body. Two years and three months for their Grunkles to decide to bring his corpse into the attic to use it for their “therapy” and “anger management.”

Dipper walked up the wooden steps, his hand gripping the stairwell so hard his fist turned white. The room which he so long ago made a deal with the demon (a deal which still left scars on his left arm) stood intact.

The shack was quiet and empty; his grunkles out ‘shopping’, his sister hanging out with her girlfriends, and Soos and Wendy taking a day off. He was alone and Dipper didn’t want it any other way at that moment; he needed this.

Looking into the dimly lit room, Dipper cautiously lifted his feet onto the creaky planks, eyes resting on the still statue. It was six years, six long years, since he saw Bill. Dipper had never gotten enough bravery to walk in the tomb of the demon, the memory of his painful deal and weirdmeggedon always too fresh.

Gulping he took another step toward the statue. Truth be told, Dipper had changed a lot in those three years, despite the fact that Stan and Mabel’s teasing. His style had changed a bit, trading his thin vest for a warm blue and white letterman jacket, courtesy of his sister, and his voice had (finally) matured to the point it wasn’t as embarrassing. Once in awhile his puberty years made a comeback though.

Dipper bit his lip and his hand went up to his hat, tipping it forward. Even through the years he still kept it on him, too attached to the simple object. Personally, he felt as if it had earned the good luck charm title.

The demon, on the other hand, hadn’t changed much, which wasn’t that much of a surprise. Despite how thin the stone was, it was stronger than any type of device thrown at it. Proof being the bent up bent and broken laser gun against the wall.

Mabel and Stan had many things in common, but one of the strongest was their shared anger at the triangle. Unlike Dipper, the two of them went in the room almost weekly, ranting and trying to inflict damage on the corpse. Even Ford would go up there, though his visits were few and far between. Most of the time though it was just to confirm his death, because, though no one was willing to admit it, they all still looked over their shoulder.

The fear of survival had ingrained itself into each and every inhabitant, lingering like a scar that throbbed in the dead of winter. Wendy still kept a small knife on her, Ford insisted on keeping the unicorn hair, and Mabel took up martial arts. Which she ruled like a total badass.

The one week of Bill’s reign had left it’s scars. The thought alone of him taking over the world. Forever. Dipper gritted his teeth as he gazed at the statue, resentment encasing his heart. Though the Mystery Shack’s bravest staff took up a more physical actions, the townspeople preferred a more emotional reminder.

The mayor and the town members came up to the shack every anniversary, the sight of seeing the pines and their friends calming their fears.

Many were afraid to even go near the stairs that lead there, scared that one wrong movement would release the demon. Ford had constantly tried to assure them that no matter what, it was impossible to release the demon back into the physical plain.

Gideon even backed it up, and that normally finalized any worry. Dipper almost scoffed. Him above all else, had changed over the years too. The twin licked his lips as he remembered how the now respectable sixteen year old, had swung by to the shack to confront the demon.

He, like Dipper, had never received the closure that visiting the tomb gave someone, always haunted by the memories of his wrongdoings as a child.

He was actually the reason why Dipper had finally entered the room. Gideon had not just changed physically; his persona overall had tagged onto the maturity ride. The albino no longer expelled arrogance and lust for power. In the end though, he had become powerful, but he was also wise, which made all the difference. Gideon grown physically, mentally and magically.

A skilled teacher, that had come to town on a whim, had help him tame his raw talent and in doing so, taught him the value of family, peace, and friends. The teaching had rounded and smoothed him out, leaving in place a respectable pre-adult.

That wasn’t the most surprising thing either.

Despite their history, he and Dipper found that they shared quite a bit in common. In fact, the two had even gone on trips into the forest together, adventuring and sharing constant theories about the abnormality. Well, mostly just Dipper. Gideon had never been one for science but, the twin concluded, was a much better listener that Stan and Mabel. Afterall, Ford wasn’t always free. Gideon, in the end, had still kept up the Telepathy tent, if only for the money, and even lent some cash to the Grunkles for some trips.

The Gleeful had become a friend-- a family friend. God, try telling him that five years ago.

It almost saddened Dipper, people all around him, Pacifica, Robbie, even Fiddle Ford's son, were moving on; changing and growing up. And to him, it felt like he was being left behind. The famous Northwest daughter had taken responsibility to a new level, practically running her high school by herself.

She organized events, helped fix up the town, and even became the assistant to the president of the school board and president of the school council. She was shaping out into becoming a fantastic adult and Mabel…..Mabel was falling into those same footsteps. They, who were just shy of graduating, were taking up the leadership roles, basking themselves in the last of their high school activities. Prom was a blast for them.

She and Pacifica pooled ideas with Candy and Grenda. Robbie sometimes helped out. Robbie! The emo teen had completely flipped and now he was...he was like the big brother that the two never had.

He gave advice when they needed it, sometimes tagged along for adventures, saved their lives more times than Dipper cared to admit, and helped Soos take care of the shop when it became too much.

Robbie took over family business, practically married Tambry (still hasn’t proposed) and all around become a good person. Not the needy and whiny teenagaer that he once was, but now someone he and Mabel sometimes looked up too.

In the semesters he had left, the town had took a tumble and subtly, yet suddenly, changed. It had moved on.

But he...Dipper Pines, official adventurer of the town, the youngest of the family that save the world and is the part-time apprentice of the two greatest scientists ever, was still stuck trembling and suffering from nightmares of a long defeated foe.

 _‘Today though,’_ Dipper thought as he gazed at the statue, _‘I’m going to change all that.’_

The great stone figure looked at him, still and lifeless. A hand stuck out, remnants of a broken deal still hanging off it, and the blood red light shone on his body, illuminating the sight. He looked exactly the same as the day he was defeated.

Defeated

Dipper took a deep breath, and walked closer to the statue. It was quiet and he almost felt defenseless.

 _He can’t hurt you,_ Dipper chided, _You’re safe...he’s gone._

Bravely he stepped closer and closer, each step feeling heavier by the second. Finally, he stood before the statue, the small legs standing propped up on a table like alter. The table cloth beneath the dream demon was the rug that once laid in the shop. So much of Grunkle Fords stuff resembled the demon that the family had practically stuffed it all with him into the room.

The banners, statues-- all of it. They even changed the window in their bedroom.

It would almost looked like the room worshiped him, except on every picture of him there was a red cross, shaming the being and cursing his name. Dipper almost felt sorry. Almost.

Gazing at the being, he wondered why he was so scared of confronting it in the first place. As he sat in a chair that was before the demon, Dipper looked at him. Really looked at him. Before, confronting him during the invasion, he had never taken the time to actually take him in. You couldn’t really blame him though, he was busy trying to keep his head on his shoulders.

But now that he was here, with the stillness of the room and the danger void, he couldn’t help but feel curious. Subtly, the milky brown eyes raked across the stone body, resentment and curiosity intertwined.

Shakily Dipper raised a hand to the outstretched limb. How did it even work? The thin arm, the four fingers, the huge eyelashes --- everything.

The hungry need to know itched at the walls of his mind. The warning bells laxed, his body releasing a bit of it’s tension. What had he been scared of? What was Bill here? He was the lab rat this time around. The omnipotent being was at his command.

He could start to see why Mabel and Stan made weekly.

Dipper touched the hand and then a when nothing happened, a flood of relief and almost...happiness washed over him. And then it hit him. Bill was gone.

He was gone.

Letting out a laugh, his hand went to poke the flat bow. Nothing happened. Dipper laughed again and then another feeling came crashing down. It was almost like nostalgia, but..more. He scoffed, longing? No, he didn’t miss Bill, he happy. He was glad.

Dipper’s hands touched the pointy edges and he frowned. How did the body work? What made this beast tick? Shrugging, his hand dropped, the eyelash touching his tips slightly. The statue was indestructible and unresponsive, whatever questions he had, it would never be solved.

What had he been scared of?

 _‘Closure,’_ Dipper's mind had supplied.

“No,” Dipper said under his breath, contradicting his own mind. “That’s not it…”

Then what was it? Whenever he had always thought of Bill, the body right above him while he slept, it had always sent shivers down his spine. He was scared. Terrified.

He had always assumed it was trauma but now that he stood in front of Bill, he realized that wasn’t it. Not it at all.

He let out a sigh and stood up, brushing of the feeling of Bill’s body off. Whatever was going on, the ‘PTSD’ in the words of the town therapist, it was all going to be buried today. He had faced Bill, and now….he was finished. Barely five minutes in the room, and he felt as if six years were spent being afraid of nothing. Walking to the stairs, about to leave, he felt a sharp pain in his hand.

Dipper frowned as he observed the cut. When did he--

Turning around he looked at Bill. The Demon hadn’t changed, not that he expect it though. Looking at the still being, he felt a stab of sadness and sleeping anger. It took a second, but he found out what had caused the small wound. The eyelash had cut him.

Dipper scoffed. And Stan had said he was harmless.

Walking up to the demon, he spotted exactly where the he had been cut. There was a drop of his blood was shining of the strand and Dipper let out a small sigh.

Licking his finger, he reached towards it and wiped it clean off the dead demon.

“Damn triangle,” He said under his breath, “attacking me even in death.”

Straightening up he lifted his foot to turn and leave.

Butterfly kiss.

Dipper froze. Shutting his eyes, he cursed under his breath. Mabel’s voice cut through out of nowhere and now it made him feel that his trip was now uncompleted. The exact opposite of what the trip was for.

_“Butterfly kiss?”_

_“Yeah! It’s when you kiss someone with your eyelash. Cool right?”_

_“Mabel, have you even been paying attention to what I’ve been saying?”_

_“Nope! Haha!”_

_“.....I don’t know why I thought you would.”_

Dipper cursed again and a familiar prickle spread it’s way across neck, licking his cheeks. It wasn’t a blush, because it just wasn’t. That’s not--- he wasn’t thinking--just no.

Dipper shoved down the string of curses that wanted to tumble out. He wasn’t going to get flustered over something his twin had said, because it wasn’t a kiss. It wasn’t. For god’ssake, the stupid thing had cut him.

It was disgusting to even consider it. How could he, even for a second, even think of Bill like that? He was a freaking triangle. And a demon. Also a manipulative, heartless, cunning, psychopath.

“Bastard,” Dipper snapped, though even he could feel that there was almost no mirth. He turned to the demon, facing him fully. “You think it’s funny Cipher?”

No answer. The stone eye just looked on as lifeless as ever.

‘An eye for an eye,’ He thought, though he didn’t know why that felt more like an excuse than the truth. Not even a joke. Leaning down, he gripped the outstretched hand. He felt gross to think, even if it was childish, that Bill had “kissed” him. His hand tingled at that thought and it wasn’t because of the cut. He was disgusted. He was. And if he got to feel like this, then so would Cipher. So what if he was dead?

Slowly, he brought his face to the small hand and lightly brushed his eyelash against it.

Smirking, Dipper pulled away.

“There,” He breathed, “were even. Now I’m never going to see you again for the rest of my life.”

Letting go of his hand, Dipper turned to the stairs, ignoring the melancholy feeling that had seemed to grow in the last thirty seconds. That was it. It was done.

Approaching the steps leading downward, a smile graced his lips. Now he was free to finally move on with everyone else. No more fear, anxiety or nightmares that plagued him in the day. He was free. He felt lighter now and--

“Well well well. This is beyond surprising.”

He froze, the smile still. No. No. No. No. There was no way in hell.

“I don’t normally kiss a human I haven't seen in years, but for you Pine tree, I’ll make an exception.”

\------------------------------

“You okay Mabel?”

Gideon watched as the brunette raised her head and groan into the table. Candy put her hand on the twin’s shoulder and tried to give reassuring words.

“I’m sure he’s doing fine Mabel.” Came the deep voice. The years had done nothing for the girl.

The magic user watched as the twin just proceeded to bang her head onto the table, groaning even louder. They had all gathered at Greasy Dinner to help morally support the worry ridden sister. They being Robbie, Wendy, the Grunkles, Soos, himself, Pacifica, Candy and Grenda.

Today was the day Dipper was going to face his Demons, or rather, demon. A task he had been avoiding dutifully for six years. So it was safe to say that she was very worried when he, all of a sudden, wanted to face Bill alone.

“What if he goes into a relapse? What if he’s crying right now? What if--”

“Mabel, sweetie,” Ford interrupted, “I’m sure your brother is doing fine.”

“Yeah,” Robbie added, his hand ruffling her hair. “He’s puny and weak but the kid’s got brains, he’s gonna be fine.”

Soos caught on after swallowing his pancake, “Yeah dudes, Dip’s like, the smarts guy besides Mr. Ford here.”

Wendy shot a soft, wistful, smile to Mabel. “Dippers strong Mabes, but he need’s closure. Besides, it’s not like Bill would just jump out and attach him. Right Mr. Ford?”

The scientist nodded confidently. “He’s secured.”

Mabel let out another goran. “I’m still worried.”

Gideon sipped his cup slowly. If he thought Mabel was beautiful back then, well, puberty had done wonders now. Her flowing brown hair had softened and grown out, rolling down her back like a waterfall. The twin’s eyes were dark, brown orbs, milky and alight with life and laughter. He could get lost in them all day. Then there was her face; flawless, creamy and perfect. She was like a goddess, a royal, a queen.

Sipping his mug, Gideon smiled into it, his eyes drifting away from her. Unlike other men, he knew she it was idiotic to think she was some damsel in distress. Mabel Pines was the town's champion in martial arts, horse racing, and professional arm wrestling. Powerful, outgoing, beautiful and so full of life.

She was absolutely gorgeous and he was so very much in love. Very much. But he had long ago accepted she did not return the interest so he instead settled for the next best thing. A friend. He was only second to Northwest in her best friend meter, but that was enough for him.

“He’ll do fine,” Gideon encouraged, breaking from his train of thoughts. “The cage Bill’s in is impossible to break. We’ve gone over the spell a thousand times.”

Mabel looked at him and he knew instantly that the words had at least zero impact.

“So you’re sure nothing, can like, break it?”

Stan snorted. “Nothing in this universe at least.”

Gideon almost choked on his coffee. Now that wasn’t supposed to get out. At all. Not even Dipper knew that. And the Grunkle practically told him everything.

Wendy’s eyebrow shot up the moment the phrase was said. “Wait, what?”

Ford, foreseeing the next five minutes, jabbed his elbow into the rib of his twin. “Stan.” He hissed.

Mabel shot up, Candies hand brushed off. “It can be broken? Grunkle Ford! I thought you said it was impossible! You lied!”

Like a dam, a flood of questions began to erupt.

“Mr. Pines you--”

“--Dudes--”

“--I thought---”

“--my parents are gonna be--

“--Key or some kind---”

Bam!

Mabel’s hand slammed the table, effectively shutting up the entire table. Gideon shrunk into his seat, her almond like eyes had shifted into a glare. One that promised six months of painful cold shoulders, looks of betrayal, and most importantly, tears.

“Ford,” She said began softly, directing the look at her smart Grunkle, “did you really lie about it being impossible for him to get out?”

When Ford didn’t answer right away, Mabel’s eyes shot to him. “Gideon?”

“Well, um,” The boy stuttered, all eyes falling on him. Damn it, this wasn’t how this meeting was supposed to go. At all. His hand went to his neck when her gaze hardened with a look he absolutely hated. “Not exactly, he--”

“Woah, dudes,” Soos interrupted, obviously taking his nervousness as a yes. Yes they did lie about that. “I egged him for like, a year, are you saying he can actually get back at me?”

Stan, who had been whispering an argument to Ford, scoffed, “No you idiot, the only way that Demon’s getting out is--”

Ford’s hands wrapped around his twins mouth but Stan pushed it off.

“Stanly, they’re not rea--”

“Not ready my pasty white flaberjacking mouth,” Stan shot. “For God’s sake Ford! They’re eighteen, better now than never.”

Mabel frowned, and instantly shot out painful, accusing questions. “Ready? Ready for what? What didn’t you tell us?”

Stan rolled his eyes, “Bill need’s a true love's kiss Mabes. He can’t get free any other way, so unless Dipper’s gonna make out with a statue any time soon, then--

Crash!

All eyes shot to the noise. A broken mug had slipped from Gideon's hand, spilling all over the floor. A certain silence swept the table.

No. No. No.

“Gleeful?” Pacifica asked, her face portraying befuddlement and concern. The table, in that moment, had gone from betrayed confusion to an atmosphere filled with worried panic.

He didn’t hear her though, didn’t feel their looks on him. His eyes had become locked to a window, color rapidly draining from his face. It couldn’t be. It was impossible. He hadn’t felt this presence since--

“Gideon.” The voice was firm, commanding, and very much laced with worry.

There was a grim on his shaking hand, the same one that had dropped his coffee. Pacifica had taken ahold of it, her blue eyes boring into his face, studying and calculating.

Unconsciously, he squeezed back, if only to stop it from breaking into uncontrollable tremors. He kept his eyes on the window that lay beside them, his mind gazing past the trees and broken down fence.

“Gideon. What’s wrong?”

He gulped, and slowly, so as not to break down into panicking fits, he tore his eyes away from the window. The table was quiet, Stan’s relaxed position gone and the comforting aura now completely dissipated. There was fear and on edge anxiety.

Robbie looked about ready to shoot out from his seat.

“It’s impossible,” He barely whispered out, the words grazing past his lips. Pacifica eyes peered, obviously being the only person who heard him. The others looked even more freaked, Stan slowly pulling out brazen knuckles all while watching for his next move.

“Gideon,” She tried again, the panic wasn’t in her eyes, but it was close to it. “W-what’s impossible?”

She was scared, he could tell, slightly amazed. Pacifica was a hard women to scare nowadays, her nerves and leadership refining itself throughout the many shenanigans of the Pines. It took alot to make her stutter, and even more to make her eyes quake.

Pacifica was smart, some small part of Gideon's brain perked. She had probably already latched onto what he meant.

“He’s back.”

It barely left the magician's mouth, just grazing past a whisper. But it was enough and the group, the tight circle of comprised town heroes, felt the world around them crashing with that single phrase.

“Bill Cipher,” the word left him in a hiss, “is back.”


End file.
